


A Second Chance

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ginny Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Hermione Bashing, James Potter is Alive, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Original Character(s), Ron Bashing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second and third chapter of this will be posted today or tomorrow. I'm also working on the next chapter to Truth Shall Be Revealed. I meant to post this last weekend but I was in Chicago seeing my sister graduating boot camp. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second and third chapter of this will be posted today or tomorrow. I'm also working on the next chapter to Truth Shall Be Revealed. I meant to post this last weekend but I was in Chicago seeing my sister graduating boot camp. Hope you enjoy.

Tom looked up from his book to see his husband/mate pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He closed his book and sat it down before turning to look at the pacing figure.

"James," Tom said softly. 

James jumped, forgetting that Tom was also in the room. James turned to look at him. Tom stood up and walked over to James, placing his hands on James' cheeks. James rested his hands on top of Tom's. Tom tilted James' head enough so he can see his eyes.

He smiled softly. "I know your extremely worried about them, so am I but you have to trust that Remus and Sirius know what they are doing," Tom told him. James sighed and nodded.

"I want to see them so badly. I've only got to seen pictures of them," James said sadly. 

"I only got to see them when I tried to kill them," Tom retorted. 

"At least you got to see them," James said pitifully. 

Tom smiled fondly, knowing it was smart not to reply. James sighed again and hugged Tom while he rested his head on his husband's shoulder. Tom kissed the top of his head. 

"We'll see them soon, do not worry," Tom assured James quietly.

*****************

Harry sighed and laid on his bed in Grimmauld Place. Harry looked up and watched his sister inspect the room. 

Harry smiled, "Have you seen Charlie or Bill yet?" he asked her softly.

Natalie huffed, "No, they're in the Order meeting so they know I'm here." 

"Does anyone besides me know about you three?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Draco, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, and Percy," she answered. "Cedric knew too," she added quietly. 

"Not surprised," he replied. Natalie shrugged. 

She glanced at the other bed that occupied the room. "I'm sorry that you have to share with Ron." Harry shrugged.

"Do you think Dumbledore will actually go through with fifth years being resorted?" Natalie asked her brother as she sat next to him.

Harry sighed, "I have no idea, sis." 

Natalie nodded as she opened the book that Sirius had slipped her downstairs. 

Harry thought about the past year. He had found out after the tournament that Natalie and Cedric had been best friends since her first year when they met on the train. It had been hard after she was sorted into Slytherin, while he went to Gryffindor, he does wish sometimes that he had let the sorting hat put him into Slytherin. 

There had been a lot of fights with Ron over the years because Ron has wanted nothing to do with Natalie. While Natalie had her moments, she has been nice as a favor to Harry.

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew Natalie hated Ron ad much as Draco did. Harry smiled when he thought of the blonde Slytherin. The two had made up during their third year and had started dating last year. 

Harry looked up when he got nudged in his ribs. Harry glared at the red head before looking up to the doorway, he smiled when he saw Sirius and Remus standing there. The twins got up and hugged the two.

"Bill and Charlie are in the library. I told them I would send you there after we got our hugs," Sirius told Natalie. 

Natalie smiles and kisses Sirius' cheek than Remus' cheek. "Bye," she said as she leaves for the library.

Sirius and Remus both shake their heads and smile. 

"You both probably made her day," Harry told them as he laid back down on the bed. 

"How are you pup?" Remus asked as the two adults sat down on the bed. 

"Better now. How are you two?" Harry asked.

"Happy now that you both are here," Sirius answered.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Harry let's out laugh.

"Care to share what's so funny?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I was thinking about what Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Herminoe's reaction will be when they find out about Natalie, Charlie, and Bill."

"Herminoe would lecture me about how horrible it is to date older men," Natalie said as she walked into the room with Bill and Charlie following her. 

"I think that your dad would approve. I can't say anything about the other three," he said to the two gingers. Both shrug in response.

"Well, I don't care if they don't approve, the more important people approve," Charlie said. 

"You also got Percy's support," Remus added. 

"Which took us completely by surprise. Percy, Fred, and George are extremely protective of the two of you. They consider you both family. I mean Percy has been passing on information from the Ministry about you two to us," Bill told the Potter twins. Harry and Natalie looked shocked at the news.

They talked for a few minutes than Sirius and Remus got up to go back to the kitchen. 

"So you know, mum is in there cooking dinner," Charlie warned the two. Sirius growled while Remus sighed and patted his mate on the back.

"I understand why you two went as far away as possible," Sirius told the older two Weasley's. They both laughed. 

"Yeah, well, we moved back and we aren't telling mum though," Bill said. 

"Why did you two move back and who else knows besides us?" Remus asked curiously. 

Charlie nodded towards Natalie, "One of our main reasons. For who all knows, it's the same people who know about us." Remus nodded in understanding.

The group paused at the door when they heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George. Sirius sighed and pushed open the door, stepping into the kitchen. Remus followed Sirius. Natalie maneuvered around them and walked over to the twins.

Natalie hugged the pranksters. "Oi, Gred, look it's our partner in crime," George said as he hugged Natalie. Fred immediately joined the hug. 

Fred looked up and saw Harry standing next to Bill and Charlie. "Forge, I found our second partner." The two pulled away and attacked Harry with bear hugs.

"What do you mean partners in crime?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously. She had been watching the scene with the other occupants. 

Fred and George rolled their eyes. "It's just a saying," Fred answered.

"It means nothing that concerns you," George said.

Bill and Charlie both cringed at what the twins said, knowing that it wasn't going to end well. Natalie looked on in amusement. 

Natalie sat down at the table, waiting for the explosion that was assured to follow. Harry sat across from his sister. 

Charlie put his hand over Natalie's mouth when she starts to laugh at how red Mrs. Weasley was turning. Fred and George noticed too and turned around fleeing to somewhere upstairs. Mrs. Weasley turned back to the stove in a huff. 

Charlie pulled his hand away and grimaced. Bill raised an eyebrow, "Did she lick you?"

Charlie did not reply as he sat next to Natalie. Remus shook his head while smiling fondly. Sirius ruffled Natalie's hair as he walked past her. Mrs. Weasley, who was angrier than before, turned back to the stove to finish dinner. 

"I can't wait to see her lose her temper," Natalie said excitedly. 

Sirius leaned in closer so the people at the table could hear and whispered, "she definitely has a perfect mixture of all of other personalities." Natalie smiled brightly at what Sirius said. 

Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen and stopped when they saw Harry and Natalie. Natalie ignores the two and turns to Charlie. Harry turns and starts a conversation with Remus, Sirius, and Bill. Ron and Hermione sat down at the table and continued to stare at the two. Mrs. Weasley sets all the food on the table than takes her seat at the other end of the table. The rest of the Weasley's and stray Order members came into the kitchen and joined the group. Fred and George sit next to Charlie, trying to stay as far from their mother as possible. 

Ron and Hermione keep glancing at the twins, Natalie in particular. Natalie grits her teeth and tries to ignore them. 

"Can I help you?" Natalie snapped after a few minutes. Harry sent her a look, reminding her to keep her temper in check. 

"Do not snap at my son," Mrs. Weasley said as calmly as possible. 

"I'll damn well snap or get angry at whoever I please and especially people who keep starring at me for no reason in particular," Natalie stated. 

"Don't be rude to my mother!" Ron yelled. 

Natalie snorted at the comment, "not like you are any better." Natalie turns to Sirius, ignoring the two redheads, "may I please be excused? I fear I might do something if I don't leave now." 

"Uh, yeah, go ahead," Sirius replied. 

Natalie smiled and got up. She kissed Sirius' cheek and walked into the hallway and disappeared upstairs.

Sirius looked at Mrs. Weasley, "bravo Molly, Natalie hasn't been here for more than 20 minutes and you already pissed her off." 

Mrs. Weasley glared at him, "she needs to learn better manners. You can't get angry at every little thing. Ever since that girl was sorted into Slytherin, she has lost all sense of how to treat people. Her parents would be so disappointed in her if they saw her now."

The room had gone completely silent. Harry got up and started dragging Remus out of the kitchen, "Sirius, I'm going to take Remus upstairs before either of us lose our tempers." 

Sirius nodded, "I'll be up in a minute." 

Sirius glanced around the room. He noticed Bill and Charlie both glaring at their mum. Fred and George looked like they were planning something. Tonks had fiery red hair and was glaring at the matriarch. Mr. Weasley was looking at his wife in shock. Ron and Hermione were smirking. Dumbledore still had the twinkle in his eyes and was chuckling. Mrs. Weasley looked smug, which only made Sirius angrier. 

"I cannot believe you said that. Her parents would be proud of her. You have no right to come into my home and disrespect my family . You've taken over my house and it's time that I took it back," Sirius stood up, "so, either change your attitude or get the hell out." Sirius walked to the kitchen door. 

Mrs. Weasley stood up. "I did no-" 

"Sirius, my boy, be reasonable," Dumbledore said, cutting her off. 

Sirius turned around and glared at him, "No, I made my choice. Now, I'm going to go make sure my husband and children are okay." 

Sirius walks to the stairs and turned around, "Oh, and Molly, I would watch out for Nat, I guarantee that she heard what you said." At that he walks upstairs in search of the three.

Once Sirius left, Bill turned to his mother, "I cannot believe you said that about a girl you consider your second daughter." Bill got up and pulled Charlie out of the kitchen with him. 

Fred and George quickly got up and followed their older brothers. 

"I have to go back to the office," Tonks said after a few minutes of silence. 

Mrs. Wealsey listened for the click of the door before turning to her husband, "I didn't do or say anything wrong. I was simply stating the truth." Arthur sighed.

"That was brilliant mum, they needed to know about Natalie. She's so mean to us in school," Ron said. Molly beamed at her son. 

***********************  
Harry looked at Remus, "Where do you think she will be?" 

"Library most likely," Remus answered. 

Harry nodded and the two walked to the library. Harry and Remus both ducked when a couch cushion was thrown at them. They looked at each other and entered the library with extreme caution. Remus was the first to see Natalie. She was sitting on the couch and had tears running down her face. 

"You heard her didn't you?" Remus asked softly. 

Natalie nodded slowly. Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Remus sat on the table in front of her and took her hand into his. 

"Nothing she said was true, cub. James, Tom, Sirius and I are damn proud of you," Remus told her quietly. 

"I feel like what Mrs. Weasley said was true," Natalie whispered softly. 

"Pup, don't listen her." 

The three looked up and saw Sirius standing in the doorway. Sirius walked in and sat down on her other side. Natalie leaned into him. 

"Ignore her sis. She isn't worth it," Harry said. 

Natalie sighed, "where's Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George?" 

Sirius glanced at the door, "They were right behind me." 

Natalie nodded then poked Harry in the stomach, "how are you and Draco?" 

Harry blushed and looked away.

Natalie kept poking him. Harry swatted her hand away, "we're fine. I miss him though." 

Natalie smiled when the four Weasley's walked in. 

"I was surprised when you told me that you two were dating. I would have invited him here but with the bloody Order of Fried Chicken taking over my house. You might be able to see him sooner than you think," Sirius told Harry. 

"I wouldn't go to the kitchen anytime soon," Charlie said as he sat next to Remus. 

"How angry is she at us?" Harry inquired. 

"Angry enough that she forgot about what we said," Fred answered him. 

"Tonks looked proud that you finally stood up for yourself," George told Sirius. 

Sirius sighed, "Like I said, you can disrespect me all you want but you do not disrespect my children." 

"Severus looked about ready to start yelling at her," Bill told them. 

Natalie pouted, "damn, I wanted to see that." 

That caused everyone to laugh. The group talked for a few minutes until they heard people walking up the stairs. 

"I'm going to go down to the kitchen and get us dinner, since none of us got to eat," Remus said standing up. 

"I'll go with you," Charlie said. 

"How about we all go down," Sirius suggested. 

"And you two can see who is in the kitchen," Harry added. 

"Have fun," "We are going to go experiment and play pranks on Ron and Know-It-All-Granger," Fred and George said as they wandered down the hallway to Harry and Ron's room.

"Oi! Call me when you start experimenting, I have new ideas!" Natalie called to them. 

"That reminds me, I still have to give you your birthday presents," Sirius said as they approached the kitchen for the second time that evening. 

Remus took a deep breath and poked his head in. He glanced around the room, noting that Severus was the only person in the room. 

Remus leaned back, "It's only Severus."

Sirius nodded and Remus walked into the kitchen. 

Severus glanced up than sat the potions journal down. "I made sure to save your plates," he told the werewolf. 

"Thank you," Natalie said, sitting across from the Potions Master. Bill sat down after putting up a silencing spell.

"We are okay to talk freely now," Bill said, accepting his plate from Charlie. 

"How are they?" Harry asked the adults. 

"They are good but miss you both terribly," Sirius responded. 

"Are we going to see them anytime soon?" Natalie asked quietly. 

"James will be making his reappearance within the next 24 hours. While Tom will be coming on as my assistant and as James Potter's lover. They'll be sharing a room with Remus and Sirius. Tom is also being inducted into the Order at the next meeting, which happens to be tomorrow. Sirius and Remus are tag teaming History of Magic when they come back this year," Severus explained. 

Harry cheered. 

"We'll make sure to keep it a secret," Natalie said with a smile. 

"James and Tom are both going to stay here," Remus told the two. 

Natalie smirked while Severus groaned at the idea of the Marauders teaching Natalie and the Weasley twins all of their pranks. 

"yup, I defiantly have have the best present for Natalie," Sirius said cheerfully. 

"Careful, otherwise Severus will kill you," Remus warned Sirius. 

"I have to go," Severus said, getting up.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get this part out of the way and posted before my iPad dies. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and that I'll post it as soon as my iPad charges.

Harry woke with a start the next morning. He checked the time, 6:30am. Harry sighed and decided to get up. He looked around the room and noticed Ron was still asleep. Harry grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower.

After his shower, Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen. When he entered, he noticed Remus, Sirius, and another male hugging Natalie. The adults looked up and smiled.

"Harry," James Potter said, pulling Harry into a hug.

"It has been a while," James murmured into his son's hair. Harry kept a tight grip on James.

"Please don't leave again," Natalie whispered. James glanced up at Sirius and Remus. They both shrugged and joined the hug. After a few minutes, they pulled away and sat down at the table. James pulled Natalie into his lap, while Remus pulled Harry into his. Sirius grabbed a couple of presents off the counter and sat them down in front of the respected twin. They watched them open the first gift.

Natalie pulled three books out of the wrapping paper. Remus and James recognized one of the books right away. 

James smirked. Remus groaned, "Severus is going to kill us." 

Natalie looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Sirius smiled, "The red book contains every prank we ever did. It says how to prepare it, steps to setting it up, and the outcome. Then the other two books are for you and the twins to write down your pranks to pass on to your children." 

Natalie smiled, "thank you so much." 

Harry had gotten a wide variety of books from each adult. Mostly on defensive and offensive magic. 

James pulled out two small packages from his pocket. 

"These are from Tom," James said quietly, handing one to Natalie and the other to Harry. 

Natalie gasped when she pulled out the bracelet. The chain was a snake with fox charm on it. The fox had blue sapphire eyes. "The fox charm blocks any  type of dark magic directed at you, while the chain itself detects if there is a potion in any type of food or drink," James explained. 

Harry pulled out a similar bracelet but the charm was a griffin. "Your bracelet does the same thing," James said. 

Both twins nodded and put the bracelets on their wrists. 

Before either twin could respond there was a noise signaling that someone was about to enter the kitchen. James tensed and tightened his grip on his daughter. Nothing and nobody was going to separate the him from his mates and children. 

A second later, Mrs. & Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Moody, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen. They all stopped when they saw another person sitting at the table. Every wand, minus Ron, Hermione, Bill & Charlie, were drawn and pointed at James. 

Remus and Sirius had their wands in hand and in front of James, Natalie, and Harry. 

"James..." Dumbledore said. 

"That isn't possible. James Potter is suppose to be dead," Mrs. Weasley squeaked. 

Bill and Charlie maneuvered around the group and over to the coffee pot, each pouring a cup from themselves. They leaned against the counter and watched the scene play out in front of them. 

"It didn't take," James replied with a shrug. Natalie hugged James tighter. 

"Harry, Natalie, you should come over here," Dumbledore stated calmly. 

"Nope, we are content right here," Harry said from his spot at the table. 

"It's James, we checked. We aren't stupid," Sirius stated. 

"Sorry if we don't believe you, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said. 

"I believe them," Bill told his mother as he walked over to the table and sat down next to James and Natalie. Charlie nodded as he joined them.

"Bill, Charlie, he could be a Death Eater for all we know!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her two oldest. 

"Then how would I know where this place is?" James asked calmly. 

Everyone went silent at the question. 

"Do you mind if I check?" Moody grumbled. 

"Go right ahead," James replied. 

"Who are Harry and Natalie's biological parents?" 

Everyone in the kitchen started to shout, minus Bill, Charlie, Natalie, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George (who had appeared after their mother yelled at Charlie and Bill), Mrs. Weasley being the loudest. 

"Remus, Sirius, another person that I'm not quite ready to tell, and I," James answered. 

Moody grunted in satisfaction. 

"WHAT?! You cheated on Lily?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at James. 

James ignored her and looked at Moody with a raised eyebrow, "how did you know?" 

"The smallest one has a perfect blend of yours and Black's temper and personality (not mentioning the other person). She has Lupin's ability to stay level headed in a bad situation and to talk herself and anyone else out of trouble. Also, under that glamour, I'm assuming the hair belongs to the unknown father with hints of Lupin's hair color. She has Black's brother's eyes (not mentioning that they had flecks of teal in them). While, the other short one is a pure mixture of you and Black while having Lupin's eye color. He has Lupin's personality but is hot tempered," Moody explained. 

James looked at Moody for a second, he knew that Moody knew that Tom was the other person. Natalie has a lot of Tom's personality, ambition, and drive. 

Everyone was in shock. James and Sirius started laughing while Remus looked amused. 

"Natalie also has both of your laughs," Moody added, looking at James and Sirius. 

"Again, you cheated on Lily," Mrs. Weasley stated, looking angry at being ignored. Sirius let out a growl. Remus eyes flashed amber.

"I was never willingly with Lily. I was already bonded with Sirius, Remus, and the other person plus, I was two months pregnant when I was all of a sudden married to Lily. Also, somehow Sirius and Remus were their own kids godparents. Someone made the four of us miss out on our kids lives," James said, flashing an angry glare at Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore winced, "Now, Harry, Natalie," he said turning to look at the two, "do not get your hopes up. He proved that he is the real James Potter, however, that does not mean that he is not a threat to your safety and everyone else in this houses'." 

Harry growled. "With all due respect, sir, but shut up. You can not kick him out that power lies with Sirius, and I highly doubt he will do that," Natalie said. 

James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill were all trying not to laugh. Severus looked like Christmas had come early. Mr. Weasley was hiding his smile behind his hand. Moody was looking smug while Tonks smiled proudly at Natalie. Ron and Hermione were stunned that the read head stood up for herself. Mrs. Weasley was starting to turn red and looked about ready to start shouting. 

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes while they narrowed, "I will not be spoken to in that way Miss Potter. I am your Headmaster -" "You may be my Headmaster, but the last time I checked we are not in school. I do not have to show someone respect who has not been respecting my parents," Natalie stated calmly. 

Dumbledore did not know how to respond. "I think I will take my leave," he finally said. Dumbledore bidder everyone a quick goodbye than left. 

"Natalie, how could you be disrespectful to Headmaster Dumbledore?!" Hermione shrieked. 

"Well, it needed to be said. I just wish I said it earlier," Natalie said as she stood up. 

"It did not needed to be said at all," Mrs. Weasley said angrily, slamming the pot on the stove. 

Natalie did not respond but glared at her as she pours herself a cup of coffee. Tonks handed Natalie and Harry their Hogwarts letters as she sits next to Charlie. 

"Thank you," Harry tells Tonks while Natalie smiles at her changes her appearance to match Tonks. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Breakfast

"Who is taking us to buy everything?" Harry asked. 

"Tonks, Moody, Remus, Sirius, James, Bill and I," Charlie responded.

"I'm assuming Fed and George are coming with us, but are we going with everyone else?" Natalie asked Moody. 

"We don't have to," Moody said as he glanced around the kitchen. 

Ron and Hermione has been recruited by Mrs. Weasley for more cleaning. Mr. Weasley had to go into the office. 

"Can we go now?" Harry begged. 

"They'll be coming with us no matter what. Can't let the pawns go anywhere without the Weasel and Know-It-All," Natalie mumbled. Charlie squeezed her hand. 

"Sadly, we do have to tell them where we are going," Tonks said, her hair turning blue. 

Natalie sighed, "I want to leave, so tell them."

Tonks nodded and walked upstairs to collect the rest of the group. 

Natalie sighed again and leaned into Charlie. 

"Percy will be at the bookstore," Bill said quietly. Natalie smiled at the mention of one of her best friends. 

Tonks came back into the kitchen. "they'll be down in a second," she mumbled. 

"Apparition," Moody said before anyone could ask. Harry and Natalie snorted. 

"Sirius, you take Harry. Remus, I want you to stick to James, incase he needs help. Charlie or Bill, one of you take Natalie," Tonks said, standing next to her mentor. 

Charlie stepped aside so Bill could stand next to her. 

A minute later, the rest of the Weasley clan came into the kitchen. 

"Ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, glancing at everyone in the room. Everyone nodded in response. 

*****************************

Harry smiled at the sight of his sister hugging Percy. He turned back to The shelves and continued to look at the books. Harry jumps when he feels a body pressing against his back. He hears a snicker. Harry turns around and smiles when he looks up into the grey eyes of his lover. 

"Draco," Harry whispered. 

Draco smiles at him, "hi love." 

Harry hugs him tightly. Draco hugs him back and starts rubbing circles into Harry's back. 

"I've missed you," Harry said softly. 

"I've missed you too," was the response. 

Harry grabs his hand and pulls him to where his sister is. 

"Hi Draco," Natalie said as she glanced up from her book. 

"Hi Tallie," Draco replied with a smile. 

"Where are your two Weasley's?" Draco asked after a few minutes. 

Harry glanced around and noticed that Bill and Charlie were no longer in the vicinity, "huh, I didn't notice that." 

Natalie looked at them in confusion then realization dawned on her, "oh, they went to get my school books and other books they thought I would be interested in. Don't worry, our three annoying fathers are to our left watching us."  

"Where's Percy? I saw you two hugging earlier," Harry said while trying to reach a book on the self that was inches out of his reach. 

Natalie smiled softly, "doing the same thing as Bill and Charlie." 

"You love your three Weasley's," Draco teased while grabbing the book for Harry. 

"Percy is like another older overprotective brother, besides he's dating Oliver Wood," Natalie said as she dropped her books in Draco's arms so she could grab a book that was on the same shelf as Harry's. 

"Since when?" Harry asked in shock. 

"Our third year," a voice replied from behind. 

Harry and Draco turned around and saw Percy. Harry pouted while Draco rolled his eyes. Percy smirked, walked over, grabbed the book Natalie was reaching for and handed it to her. 

Natalie scowled, "I could have gotten that myself you know," she said a little irritated. 

"I'm sure you could have. I am sorry, Tala," Percy replied. 

Natalie nodded and took her books back from Draco. 

"You two should go get your books and hang out," Natalie said as she shooed the two away from her. 

Draco chuckled, "Tallie is extremely feisty." Harry laughed and nodded. 

"Let's get our books," Harry said as he dragged Draco away from his sister.

"How has your summer been so far?" Draco asked as he glanced down at the black dog that appeared at Harry's legs. 

"Lousy, but better now," Harry answered as he petted Padfoot. 

"I'm sorry that it started out lousy." Harry shrugged in response. 

"Spying, Padfoot?" Harry asked. Padfoot liked his face in response. 

Harry huffed, "shoo, go tell them that I'm fine, than go bug Nat, Percy, Charlie and Bill. I'm sure they'll enjoy your company."

Padfoot growled then turned around and walked away, hitting Harry's face with his tail in the process. 

"Can't fault him for caring," Draco said as he helped Harry up. 

"Harry, what are you doing with the ferret?!" was heard, being shouted from behind the couple. 

Harry took a deep breath and turned around to face his best friend, "Yes Ron?" 

Harry could see Hermione standing behind Ron, looking at the couple with disgust and disappointment in her eyes. 

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily. 

Harry sighed as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. Harry hadn't planed on telling anyone until school started. 

"I'm hanging out with my boyfriend," he stated coldly. 

Ron opened and closed his mouth, starring at the two. 

"How long have you been together?" Hermione asked, disgust lacing her voice. 

Draco's eyes narrowed at the bushy haired girl. 

"Since last year, friends since 2nd," Harry answered. 

"He's using you Harry! He's going to take you to You-Know-Who!" Ron shouted. 

"Like I would do that Weasel," Draco sneered. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked Harry. 

"I knew how you two would react and it's nobodies business but our own," Harry told her calmly. 

"You can't like blokes! You are suppose to marry Ginny. A boyfriend wasn't apart of the agreement!" Ron yelled. 

Both the blonde and raven haired teen's eyes narrowed at the comment. 

"Is there a problem here?" Natalie asked as she stepped next to the couple. 

When no one answered her, she looked at the pair next to her. She nodded in understanding than glared at Ron. Ron flinched when he met Natalie's glare. She was suspicious of the ginger and bushy haired teen. Ron did not notice his three older brothers watching the confrontation. Hermione noticed, making her glance to her right and noticing that James, Sirius, and Remus, who all had a cold look in their eyes were also watching. 

"Ron, please let's go," Hermione begged the ginger. 

Ron ignored her and continued to glare at Natalie. Hermione looked at Natalie and growled in frustration, realizing that the red head is figuring the plan out. 

Natalie's eyes narrowed than looked at James, "I want to go to Gringotts."

James nodded, "let's pay for your stuff then go."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him with the group, leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves. 

"Sis, why are we going to Gringotts?" Harry asked softly. 

"I'm having our parents test a theory," she replied while leaning into Charlie's side. 

When they entered, Harry's eyes drifted to the warning. 

"You guys wait out here," James said and followed his mates to One of the goblins sitting at the desk. 

Harry sat down and pulled Draco with him. 

"Going to share your theory with the class, Tallie?" Draco asked as she sat across from them. 

"And ruin the surprise? I don't think so," she answered. 

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. Natalie rolled her eyes at her brothers behavior. Harry did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue. Harry than turned and continued his conversation with the blonde. 

About 20 minutes later, the three adults made their reappearance, all looking angry. 

"You were right," James said, handing the papers to Natalie. 

She quickly looked through the papers than turned to look at the three oldest Weasley's, who after reading the documents, were shocked and horrified. 

"You three didn't know, right?" she asked quietly. 

"No, if any of us had known, we would have told you," Charlie replied. 

"I don't believe dad knows either, I cannot see him going along with this," Percy stated. 

"Fred and George probably don't know. They love you two too much. If they had known, one of us would have been told," Bill added, squeezing Natalie's hand. 

Natalie nodded and leaned against Bill's chest. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"Dumbledore has been stealing money from the Potter and Black vaults and depositing everything into a Muggle account for the Dursley's, and into Molly, Ron, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Grange, Order of the Phoenix, and his own personal vault," Sirius growled. 

Harry did not know what to say. 

"Hermione and Ron were being paid to be my friend, weren't they?" Harry asked after a few minutes. 

Natalie sighed as she got up and sat next to Harry. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

"Yes they were. I am so sorry, Harry. I only got the theory because of a conversation I overheard last night. What Ron said in the bookstore basically confirmed what I thought," Natalie explained. 

"There's more, isn't there?" Charlie asked after seeing the look on Remus' face. Remus nodded and handed the document he was holding to Charlie. 

"Loyalty potions, love potions, memory blocks," Bill said, even more horrified than before. 

"What if those were placed on Harry and Tallie?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time since the adults broke the news. 

James paled, "I hadn't thought of that." 

Bill stood up, "I'll go talk to Griphook." 

Natalie glanced at Percy as the curse breaker walked away, "Do you have to go back to the Ministry?" 

Percy sighed and nodded, "Sadly. They'll get suspicious if I'm gone too long."

Natalie hugged him, "you better owl me every chance you get," she called after him when he got up and started heading for the exit. 

"We're going to test you two in my office while Griphook deals with some customers," Bill said as he returned. 

They got up and followed Bill into his office. 

"What you said to Percy got me thinking," Harry said as he sat in the chair Bill waved towards. 

Natalie looked at him questioningly. 

"Ron should have figured you three out a long time ago. You would think he would recognize his own brother's owls," Harry explained. 

"Huh, I never thought about that," Natalie responded, thinking over what her twin just told her. 

"Let's get this over with," Bill mumbled, setting out the supplies. 

Harry and Natalie starred at each other for a long period of time. Natalie rolled her eyes and followed Bill's instructions. Natalie let James heal her hand.  Harry followed his sisters example. 

Bill sighed as he looked over the parchment. 

"Both of these match yours," Bill said to James. 

Bill went around his desk and hugged his girlfriend tightly as the adults look at the parchment. Sirius, Remus, and James began angrier the more they read. 

"How could someone do this to a child?" Draco asked after looking at Harry's results. 

"Easily. He needed pawns and we just happen to fit that role perfectly," Natalie said bitterly. 

"Tom won't be happy. Dumbledore will pay for this," James said. 

"At least we get some entertainment," Harry told his twin. 

Natalie laughed, "I would feel guilty for Dumbledore for bringing on Pedre's wrath but I don't." 

Harry shrugged, "can we go? I need to get my potion ingredients still."

Remus nodded in response to the question. 

"I'll stay and talk to Griphook," Sirius told the group. 

James nodded and shooed everyone out of the office. 

"Be careful. I still have cursed objects laying around," Bill warned him as he closed the door. 

After the group finished their shopping, they bided farewell to Draco and his father than headed back to Grimmauld Place. As Charlie shuts the door, yelling could be heard coming from the kitchen. James grimaced as he makes out Sirius and Mrs. Weasley's voices. Remus winces and rubs his ears. James takes a deep breath and pushes the kitchen door open. 

Mrs. Weasley whirled around, ready to yell at people coming through the door but stops when she sees James and Remus. Remus watched Sirius through himself into a chair at the table. 

"Is there a problem?" James asked. 

"None at all," Mrs. Weasley answered quickly. 

James raised an eyebrow, not believing her. 

"She's saying that letting you stay here without Dumbledore's permission is putting us all in danger. Also, disappearing during our visit in Diagon Alley was irresponsible, even though Harry and Natalie were with six overaged wizards," Sirius told him. 

James gritted his teeth, "I wouldn't put my own children in danger," James snapped. 

"Then prove it. You, Sirius, and Remus were irresponsible in school and rom what I have seen of Sirius and Remus, nothing has changed," Mrs. Weasley said angrily. 

"So what if you don't think that we have changed. The very last thing that the three of us would do is put our children in danger," James told the matriarch cold. 

"What about when Sirius broke into the school?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"I would never harm them. I was going for the rat," Sirius responded as if he has said this a million times. 

"How about when Remus forgot to take his potion?" 

"That was an accident and Moony has always known who his cubs are. Moony would never hurt them," Remus snapped. 

"Besides, those two are too smart for their own good," Sirius added. 

"Siri?" 

The four adults looked at the doorway to see Natalie standing there. 

"I don't mean to interrupt but you promised to show me those books when we got back," Natalie said with a glance at Mrs. Weasley. 

Sirius starred at his daughter in confusion for a second than nodded in understanding. 

"Yeah, I did. The books are in the library." 

He walked past James and Remus, following Natalie to the library. 

****************************

"Three more days until we leave for Hogwarts," Natalie said softly as the two entered the library. 

Sirius shrugged as he sat in an armchair. 

"Why does Dumbledore make you go out as Padfoot if you're free?" Natalie asked as she sat in his lap. 

Sirius sighed, "I honestly have no idea. He isn't too happy about me teaching at Hogwarts."

"Uncle Lucius convinced the Board of Governors, didn't he?" 

Sirius laughed, "he would be so happy to hear you say that. Lucius has always wanted more children, especially a daughter. When it comes out, Lucius will start spoiling you like crazy. Draco might help him do that, but yes, he did." 

They sat In comfortable silence for a few minutes before they heard yelling coming from further down the hall. Natalie sighed as she recognized the voices. 

She got up and went into the hallway in time to see Ron punch her brother. Natalie ran to Harry, shoving Ron out of her way in the process. She dropped to her knees, "Harry?" she asked softly as she poked his cheek that wasn't bruised. 

When he did not immediately respond she glared at Ron. Natalie stood up as Sirius took her place next to Harry.

"Why did you punch my brother, Ronald?" Natalie asked through clenched teeth. 

Ron shrank back from her glare. Before Ron could answer there was a growl radiating from the direction of the stairs. The two turned and saw Remus, James, Severus, the rest of the Order, Fred, George, Hermione and a person that some of the group did not know. Natalie stood up straighter when she recognized the man. 

"Mr. Weasley, I do believe Miss Potter wants an answer. I can assure you that she will not ask again," Severus said. 

Ron glared at the Professor than turned to Natalie, "I don't have to answer." 

Bill grabbed Natalie before she could anything. Natalie turned slightly to watch James and Sirius help Harry up. 

Before anyone could say anything there was a clear of a throat. Natalie and Harry rolled their eyes when Dumbledore stepped forward. 

"Who is that?" Hermione asked with a glance at the unknown man. 

"This is Tom Knight, he's joining the Order and is James Potter's lover," Dumbledore explained. 

Sirius after making sure his son was steady, walked over to Tom and hugged him tightly. 

"He is also with Sirius and Remus," Dumbledore added. 

"And as I was explaining to Dumbledore, lover is not the right word, mates is better," Remus said while checking Harry over. 

Hermione and Ron looked ill at the thought. Natalie got out of Bill's grip and hugged Harry. 

Natalie let go of her brother and turned back to Ron, "I'm still waiting for an answer and not any of your 'I don't have to answer' bullshit." 

Ron turned around and left with Hermione following. The Order didn't stick around. They went back to the kitchen. Tom smiled softly at the twins as he followed. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I wish we could be a fly on the wall during that meeting," Natalie said as Harry wrapped his arms around her. 

"Too bad they blocked the extendable ears," Fred said. 

"Planing a prank on Ron?" Harry asked the twins. 

George nodded, "I think I know what we can do." 

Fred followed his brother to their room.

"He owes me a hug," Natalie mumbled as the two walked to the library. 

"I'm sure when he's done wight he meeting he will or if he doesn't, you can always jump him when we go to the kitchen," Harry told her as he sat in the armchair. 

Natalie picked out a book, sat down on the floor near Harry and started reading. 

30 Minutes Later

Harry looked up when he heard someone enter. Natalie glanced up and s,lied than went back to reading. 

"Dinner is ready," Tom said as he looked around the room. 

Harry nodded and stood up, "good luck with Nat, she won't put the book down for anything," he told the older wizard as he walked past. 

Tom nodded and watched Natalie for a few seconds before approaching her.

*****************************************

Harry looked up from his conversation with Remus to see Tom enter the kitchen carrying Natalie. He hid his smile behind his hand as Tom deposited his sister into the chair between Bill and Charlie. Natalie scowled at Tom. Tom simply smiled at her, kissed the top of her head and sat between James and Sirius. 

Harry glanced around the silent kitchen, finally noticing the tension between the other occupants. 

"I hope dinner isn't like last night," Harry mumbled. 

Natalie nodded in agreement. 

Mrs. Weasley sat the plates of food on the table than took the same spot as the previous night.

***********************

"Well, that was awkward," Natalie said as she handed the dirty plates to Sirius. 

"Is it always that awkward?" Tom asked. 

"Not usually. Last night was more entertaining," Sirius responded. 

"I don't see how it was entertaining," Natalie mumbled darkly. 

"It started with Mrs. Weasley saying that our parents would be disappointed in her and ended with Sirius telling her to change her attitude or get the hell out," Harry explained as he saw James and Tom's confused looks.

"I could never be disappointed in you," James told her with a frown. 

Natalie smiled and hugged James tightly. 

Natalie pulled back a bit and looked at Tom, "I forget to ask how the meeting was." 

Tom shrugged and pulled Natalie into his arms, "after I was inducted, Dumbledore whined about how Voldemort was being to quiet."

"Isn't that suppose to be a good thing?" Harry asked in confusion. 

Sirius snorted, "yes but Dumbledore doesn't see it that way." 

Natalie sighed and shook her head. 

"He's going to get everyone killed if he continues to act this way," Remus growled. 

"I honestly don't think he cares," James said with a sigh.

"I have gifts from the Malfoy's and Severus but I think it would be best if you two opened them somewhere more private," Tom said, changing the subject. 

"You can open them in our room," Sirius offered. 

"They probably should stay there until we start packing for Hogwarts," Tom added. 

******************************

"I liked the subject change downstairs," Natalie said as she sat on the bed. 

Tom shrugged, "I wasn't trying to be subtle." 

Tom handed the twins three packages each. 

"Should we be afraid?" Harry asked, eyeing the packages wearily. 

Natalie rolled her eyes, "I doubt that they would do anything." 

"You honestly think I would let them do anything?" Tom asked. 

"No, but you can never be too careful," Harry replied as he opened the first present. 

Tom rolled his eyes, "The top present is from Severus, the second Draco, and lastly Lucius." 

Harry laughed laughed as he pulled out Potions for Beginners. Natalie laughed as she caught sight of the title. 

Remus shook his head, "only Severus." 

Harry placed the book on the bed to his left. Harry snorted as he pulled a coupon and a bunch of candy out of the box curtisy of Draco, "I think that's his hint that I need to replace my wardorbe." 

"You better invite him to go along, otherwise he'll whine about it for a while," Natalie warned him. 

Harry nodded and made a mental note to invite the blond. Harry looked at the last present, "I'm afraid." 

"Just open it," Sirius told him. 

Harry quickly opened the present and pulled out a green cloak. 

"See, he wasn't going to poison you," James said. 

"I would be more worried about Professor Snape," Natalie said offhandingly S she opened said person's gift. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "if he wanted to do that he would wait until I graduate, so it can't be easily traced back to him." 

Everyone starred dumbly at Harry, except Natalie, who had burst out laughing.

"You have actually thought about this?" Natalie asked as she tried to get her breathing under control. 

"I have to find some ways to entertain myself during detention," Harry replied. 

"I should tell Severus so he can find another way to entertain you," Tom said with a small smile. 

"Actually I have thought of numerous ways people could kill me," Harry said as if it's the most normalest thing in the world. 

"What did you get, sis?" Harry asked, directing the attention on to her. 

Natalie reframed from rolling her eyes, "Professor Snape gave me potion books, three books about healing magic and a book of curse breaking. Dray gave me a bunch of candy, books, photo album and two blankets. Uncle Lucius gave me a blue cloak and another blanket." 

"I didn't know you became interested in healing magic and curse breaking," Sirius said with a frown. 

"The interest started last year after the face off with the dragon," Natalie explained. 

"So, is that when the interest of a certain curse breaker and dragon tamer started?" Harry asked with a smirk. 

"No, that was third year, well, for Bill it was, first year was Charlie. But, Bill also started teaching me about warding, runes, and curse breaking last year, so that is when those particular interest started," Natalie replied. 

"At least we know what to get you for Christmas," James murmured. 

Natalie smiled at James in response than looked at Remus and Sirius, "is there a way to contact Uncle Lucius and thank him without the Order knowing?" 

"If Bill is still here than there is," Remus answered. 

Natalie got up and left in search for the curse breaker. 

Harry looked at Tom, "You said that there was going to be stuff that we should leave in here until we pack." 

Tom nodded, "There is. Lucius put a compartment in the bottom of his present if I remember correctly." 

Harry pulled Lucius' present onto his lap. He peered into it. 

"I think you have to remove the glamour on the bottom." Tom told him. 

Harry pouted than handed the package to James and watched him, waiting for him to figure it out. 

James muttered a spell and handed it back to his son. 

Harry pulled out the three books, "these are about dark magic." 

"I believe Severus also added some dark magic books. I believe your sister has books on how to create spells and another book with some very dark potions in it," Tom explained as he looked at the titles. 

Harry nodded and gave them to Sirius to put somewhere. 

Natalie walked back into the room with Bill following her. 

"Nat told me that you wanted to contact Malfoy Manor," Bill said as he glanced at the occupants. 

"The twins want to thank them for the presents," James said. 

Bill nodded and turned towards the fire place and started to ward it. 

"You'll only have a few minutes," Bill said, stepping out of the way. 

"Malfoy Manor," Sirius said as he threw in floo powder. 

"Uncle Lucius?" Natalie called out as she and Harry kneeled down in front of the fire place. 

A few seconds later Lucius' face appeared, "Hi you two. Is there something you needed?" 

"We wanted to thank you and Draco for the gifts," Harry replied. 

Lucius smiled softly at the twins, "of course. I'll pass on the message to Draco. I hoped you liked the cloaks, Draco told me how cold you two get." 

Natalie laughed, "we do get cold very easily. Well, we have to go, the fireplace isn't too secured. Thank you again." 

Lucius nodded and ended the call. 

Harry looked up at the other occupants, "I'm going to go to bed before Mrs. Weasley hunts me down and decides that I need to do late night cleaning." 

Everyone wished him goodnight as he left. 

Bill turned to Natalie, "you should probably go say goodbye to Charlie before he leaves for Romania." 

Natalie nodded and wished her parents goodnight as she followed Bill.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped when he noticed that Natalie, Fred, and George were sitting together and whispering quietly. Harry watched his sister sneak a glance at the adults every couple of seconds. He took note of the location of each adult before joining the pranksters at the table. 

"Plotting something evil?" he asked quietly as he sat next to George. 

"Always. We are planing our pranks for the school year," George informed him. 

"It helps that our partner is a Prefect but it sucks because she also the Quidditch Captain for the snakes," Fred said as he put his arm around Natalie's neck. 

None of the teenagers realized that the adults had stopped talking when Harry sat down. 

Tom and Remus both frowned at the new information. 

"Nat, you won't have any time to sleep or do homework," James said as he looked between his frowning mates. 

"Does Severus know? He wouldn't have allowed you to do both," Tom pointed out. 

"According to Draco, who is the other Prefect, Uncle Severus knew that I was going to be Quidditch Captain, so he was going to to make Parkinson Prefect, despite the fact that I was his first choice. Dumbledore overruled his choice and told him to give it to me anyways. Severus thinks I'll still succeed even with the two responsibilities," she explained. 

"Do you think you can do it?" Sirius asked after a few minutes. 

Natalie sighed and shook her head, "no, I know that it will be too much for me. That's why I was told to try it for the first month than we'll decide if I keep both or just one," she replied. 

"Dumbledore shouldn't have interfered in the first place," Remus stated. 

"No, but that is how Dumbledore is. Do you think you'll give one up?" Tom asked as he glanced at the other occupants. 

"I hope not but most likely yes," Natalie said as she closed the prank book. 

"Which one would you give up?" Fred asked, speaking for the first time since the conversation had started. 

Natalie shrugged, "I honestly don't know, that's the problem I keep running into." 

"Knowing you, you'll force yourself to make it work. No matter how bad you would run yourself into the ground," George told the red head. 

"None of us will let that happen. We will tell Severus if you look even remotely more tired than normal," James told her. 

Natalie shrugged but nodded in agreement. 

"Are we going back to Diagon Alley to finish collecting our stuff?" Harry asked. 

Sirius nodded, "We already talked to Lucius, they'll meet us. Draco also demands that you bring that coupon so he can replace your wardrobe," he told Harry.

Harry laughed, "I was expecting that." 

"I think they also want to replace yours too," Tom said to Natalie. 

She looked at him in fear, "do you know how scary Draco is when it comes to shopping? He makes even the managers cry." 

Sirius winced, "I'm not even that bad." 

James and Remus both glared at him. 

Sirius looked at them, "was I really?" 

"It was better after we left Hogwarts, but that isn't saying too much," James offered. 

"Do we need another guard when we go this time?" Natalie asked quickly before Sirius could reply. 

She glared and elbowed the Weasley Twins when she heard them snickering. 

Remus smiled fondly at everyone in the room. Tom looked at him. 

Remus walked to Tom's other side, "Add the Malfoy's, Bill, Charlie, and Severus, it makes one big, happy, dysfunctional family," he told him softly as they listened to the teenagers bicker. 

"Your right, we are a big family," Tom agreed. 

"No, we'll be your guards when we go. Tom manipulated Dumbledore into letting you go without guards. Molly had a fit in reaction," Sirius answered while smiling at the memory. 

"We aren't going with Ron and Gunny, right?" Harry asked, turning his wide, pleading eyes on Tom and James. Both of them cursed under their breaths when they caught sight of the look, neither could disagree with the teenager. 

"No, we don't. However, we have to tell them when we leave but otherwise they won't be with us," James answered. 

Sirius looked at Fred and George, "are you two coming?"

Fred and George looked at each other than nodded. 

"You might want to go get ready while we figure out breakfast," Tom said. 

The teenagers nodded and quickly ran upstairs. 

"At least they didn't wake the banshee," Sirius mumbled. 

"You know we can leave a note saying that we left," James told his mates as he reached for the pots and pans. 

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, pulling the bread off the table and dropping it in front of the toaster. 

"Dumbledore never said how we had to tell them," James answered. 

"I'm assuming we are making toast and eggs," Remus said. 

He and Tom were watching the two. 

James shrugged, "how hard could it be?" 

Tom rolled his eyes as he shoved James away from the stove, "very if you aren't careful. Instead of burning the house down, we should ask Kreacher," he suggested. 

Sirius nodded and called for the house elf. 

"At least he listens to you," Natalie commented from the doorway as she watched Sirius set the table. 

Sirius nodded, "and knows how to act. I'm waiting for Dumbledore to figure it out," he told her. 

"When do you plan to kick the Order out?" Tom asked as he sat next to their daughter. 

"End of this year," Sirius replied. 

Tom nodded and got back up to help place the food on the table. 

"Do we want to know what you three were planing?" James asked as the Weasley Twins and Harry walked into the kitchen. 

"Just talking about the investment that was made at the end of school last year," Harry replied as he sat down. 

"What investment?" Remus asked, looking at the teenagers with curiosity. 

"The joke shop. We gave the winnings from the Triwizard tournament to Fred and George to start up a joke shop," Natalie answered. 

"We need laughs during the war," Harry added quietly. 

"We might want to hurry if we are going to meet Lucius and Draco on time," Remus said after a few minutes of silence. 

With that said, everyone quickly ate. They put the dishes in the sink than left the house after leaving a note telling the other occupants where they would be. 


	6. Chapter 6

There was smiles on the adults faces as they watched the Malfoy Lord hug Natalie. 

"She seriously has every male wrapped around her finger," Tom commented. 

"Which is usually hilarious," Remus added. 

"What would your followers say if they knew that a 15 year-old female had Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, the LeStrange brothers, Barty Crouch, Jr. and Lord Voldemort himself all willing to do whatever it takes to protect her and make her happy?" Sirius asked softly. 

Tom snorted, "they would bow down to her. Plus, if I'm not mistaken, somehow she got Bellatrix to love her and see her as a daughter." 

"Fenrir also loves her. So, nobody would think of messing with her," Lucius added as he and Natalie joined the group. 

"If I remember correctly, she has all the males in Slytherin worshipping the ground she walks on," Draco said. 

Natalie stuck her tongue out at them than walked away. Harry laughed and and followed her, pulling Draco with him. 

"Does anyone know you are here?" Lucius asked as the adults followed the group of teenagers. 

"We left them a note telling them that we would be here but not where," Tom answered as he looked into the windows of the shops they passed. 

"They found a bookstore," James said in amusement. 

"I think you mean Natalie found a bookstore. She most likely wants more books," Sirius commented. 

Remus shrugged, "It is their birthday, they can have whatever their hearts desires." 

"Like I said, every single male being loves her," Tom said. 

"You should think about taking her to meet the politicians and Ministers on the other countries," Lucius commented. 

Tom smirked as he thought the idea over. 

"You would most certainly win the war and take over the world," James said as the group went into the bookstore. 

"I have a question, I know Harry has an owl but does Natalie have a pet?" Lucius asked as he picked up the book that said teenager sat down. 

"She shares Hedwig with Harry and Grangers' kneazle seems to love Natalie but I don't believe she has her own," Remus replied. 

"I think we should take her to get one," Sirius added. 

"What do you think she will want?" James asked. 

Remus shrugged, "I don't know. She loves animals in general. All animals, whether they are normal or magical, lover her in return," he explained. 

"Is that why she had an easy time facing the dragon in their fourth year?" Tom asked curiously. 

"We think so. It's a theory for the moment, Severus said that he was researching it. It would explain a lot of things actually," Sirius answered. 

A very pale James looked at Tom and clutched his arm, cutting off further circulation, "my babies faced dragons when they were fourteen?" James murmured the question. 

Tom winced, "yes, but they are both okay," Tom reassured him. 

James let go of Tom and glared at him, "we'll discuss this tonight," he said then went back to ignoring him. 

Lucius, Sirius, and Remus were trying not to laugh at the look on Tom's face. 

"We should let Natalie pick," Lucius said after a few moments of silence. 

Sirius nodded in agreement. 

"We lost them," Remus said to the group of adults as he looked around for the  group of teenagers. 

"I cannot believe that we managed to lose our teenagers," Sirius said. 

"It actually is not that surprising when you think about it," Tom commented lightly. 

"Besides, Natalie and Draco both know not to wander too far away," Lucius reassured the parents. 

***********************************

"You should get a pet," Draco told Natalie as he watched her and Harry looking at dark magic books. 

"What type of pet?" she asked the blonde. 

"Granger's kneazle seems to be more attached to you than her," Draco told her. 

"But if I got myself a kneazle wouldn't that make Crookshanks jealous?" Natalie inquired. 

"I don't think Crookshanks would care, the kneazle probably wants you to have someone to rely on," Harry assured her. 

"I wonder if Crookshanks will leave Granger for you this year," Draco said with a smirk. 

"I love how we are plotting to convert a kneazle to the dark side," Natalie said happily. 

"We won't have to plot too much," Harry mumbled. 

"Where did Fred and George go?" Natalie asked as she realized that the Weasley Twins were not standing with them. 

Harry and Draco looked around trying to locate them. 

"There they are," Draco said, nodding his head towards the bookcases to their left. 

"Dark potion books," Natalie commented lightly after seeing what the title of some of the books. 

"You should ask for them and store them in your trunk for a later use," Harry told her. 

Natalie nodded and left to go stand with the Weasley Twins. 

Harry smiled at the blonde, "I'm so happy to see you," he murmured. 

Draco smiled back, "I am too. I was driving my parents crazy. If you hadn't arrived yesterday, I believe Father and Papa were going to speed up the plan and come get you two just to shut me up," the blonde told his boyfriend. 

"Natalie was about ready to hex me," Harry offered. 

Draco made a noise of sympathy, the blonde at one point or another had been on the wrong end of Natalie Potter's wand. Even some of the teachers are afraid of her. 

"She probably would have if she was able to," Draco said. 

Harry nodded in agreement. 

****************************************

"Find anything worth our time?" Natalie asked as she approached Fred and George. 

George nodded and handed her the book. Natalie flipped through the pages and smiled. 

She looked up at the Weasley Twins, "give me anything else interesting and I'll have the adults buy them for my birthday," she told them. 

They nodded and handed Natalie two more books. She smiled at them and left to find the adults. She found Tom first. 

"You know we were looking for you," he told her as she approached. 

"Well, you would have found us eventually, we were looking at potion books. Speaking of potion books," she handed the three books to Tom. 

Tom looked at the books than back at her, "fine but only if you swear to me that you'll only brew these in Severus or my company," he told her. 

Natalie smiled than hugged him, "I swear, thank you," she murmured.

Tom smiled gently at her. 

"We should probably continue on to the next shop," Tom told her after they pulled away. 

Natalie nodded, "Okay, I'll grab the rest of the teenagers and meet you at the front of the shop." 

Tom nodded and left to collect his mates and Lucius. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you imagine how angry they will be when they find that note?" James asked as they waited for the kids.

"I'm just imagining the rant that Molly will have prepared for me when I get back," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Don't forget the disappointed look Dumbledore will give you," Remus added.

"Oh yes, how could I forget the esteemed Headmaster," Sirius replied sarcastically.

"You'll have to let me see the memory at a later date," Lucius mentioned to Tom.

Tom nodded in response.

"Where are we going next?" Harry asked as they approached the adults.

"We are going to go get your sister a pet," Remus told them.

The teenagers shared a look than started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" James asked in confusion.

"We were just telling Natalie that she needed a pet to call her own," Draco responded.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Sirius asked, turning the attention on Natalie.

"I don't know because I think that this will be the year that Crookshanks abandons Granger," she replied softly.

"We should get that beast a lady friend," George muttered.

Natalie smiled at him than turned ro her parents, "I want a kneazle," she told them happily.

"Let's go get one then," Lucius said as the group left the book shop.

*******************************************

Natalie starred at the magic creatures in awe. She pulled Tom with her as she looked at the different kneazles the shop contained.

"Any that catch your eye so far?" Tom asked as he glared at the shop assistant that looked like he wanted to approach the two.

In the meantime Natalie was starring at a white kneazle with black spots. "I like this one," she replied, looking up at her dad.

Tom turned and looked at the magical creature that captured Natalie's attention. What he saw was a kneazle that was curled up in the corner of the dark cage, trying to look as small as possible, more importantly it was alone. Tom than looked at his daughter. He saw the understanding in her eyes. He knew that Natalie knows what it feels like to be that small and defenseless.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly as he watched the kneazle perk it's head up and look at Natalie. He already knew the answer to the question.

Natalie nodded and smiled at the kneazle. Tom waved the shop assistant over.

"We want this kneazle," Tom told the man as soon as he was a few feet away from them.

The man paled when he saw which kneazle they were referring to.

"Are you sure? We have a better selection that would better suit your daughter," he said nervously.

Tom narrowed his eyes while Natalie wisely started looking at the fox cub that was in a cage next to the kneazle. She tried not to laugh at how much more pale the assistant became.

"I do not care if there are better ones than this, my daughter chose this one in particular and this is what we want," Tom replied coldly.

The shop assistant swallowed, even more nervous than before, than nodded and ran off to get everything for the kneazle.

Tom turned to Natalie and saw her frown. "Everything okay?" he asked softly.

"All these animals are lonely. I never understood why they had to be locked in cages that are too big or small for them until some person came along to save them. In some cases the animals go to an even worse place than a shop. They wouldn't be aggressive if we stopped being so terrified. They can smell it and thus causes the animals to become more scared than they already are so they lash out because it is their last line of defense. Humans then began to hunt, kill and lock them up so they can't hurt humans. Or worse, in the Muggle world they experiment and test products on defenseless animals. It's sad because wizards are not that much better. It's cruel really. Take this fox cub for example, it was separated from his parents when he was a few days old. He was hunted by both animals and men. A wild life reserve for magical creatures found him and nursed him to an acceptable health before sending it to this shop where he has been since he was three weeks old," she explained to Tom.

Tom looked at her than the fox cub that was starring at them in return. He thought over everything she said. It seemed like she has a magic ability that connects her to animals.

"Maybe you should think about starting your own business for magical creatures when you leave Hogwarts," Tom suggested to her softly.

Natalie smiled up at him as she let the fox cub sniff her.

"Do you want him as well?" Tom asked gently.

"Please," she said as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Tom smiled at her and nodded. He then turned to find the shop assistant returning with the supplies for the kneazle.

"We want this one as well," Tom said. He smirked when the man looked about ready to faint.

Sirius, Remus and James eyed the two animals that Tom and Natalie were holding in their arms.

"I thought we were getting her a pet," Sirius murmured.

Lucius studied the two animals as the fox cub tried to get out of Tom's arms and into Natalie's.

"Yes, but Natalie was very convincing," Tom replied as he paid for the animals and supplies.

"How will she take the fox with her when she goes back to school?" Draco asked as he was being sniffed.

"I will talk to Severus about it the next time I see him," Tom told the blonde teenager.

***********************************

Harry looked at Natalie, "you were right, he is scary," he told her as Draco walked over and piled clothes into both of their arms.

Draco smiled at the two and shoved them in the direction of the fitting room. He glared at Natalie after she hit the back of his head. Before he could say anything, she closed the curtains.

"Draco, I hate you," Harry said as he stepped out of the fitting room.

Draco shrugged, "as long as my boyfriend and best friend are properly dressed, I don't care," he replied as he took in the sight of Harry in clothes that fit him.

Draco turned to the other fitting room, "Tallie, hurry up!" he called.

Natalie mumbled something as she stepped out. Draco smirked at her, he had finally gotten her in a dress.

Draco nodded and turned towards Harry, "you both should try on the rest of your clothes than we can go," he told Harry.

The two nodded and stepped back into the fitting room to get the torture over with.

*********************

Lucius looked at the time as the group stepped back into the alley.

"We must go," Lucius told the group as Draco stepped next to him.

Tom nodded, "Of course. I will update you at the next meeting which should be before Hogwarts goes back in for the year."

Lucius nodded as he apparated Draco and himself to their next destination.

"Anything else you guys want to do?" Sirius asked.

Natalie, Harry, Fred and George looked at each other than back at the adults.

"I think we are good, unless you guys want to do something to avoid the anger of Molly Weasley," Natalie told them.

Sirius shuddered at the reminder that he would have to face Molly Weasley soon.

"I think we should go and get everything over with," James replied after a few minutes of silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fred you go with Remus, George with Sirius, James will take Harry while I take Natalie," Tom told everyone as they left the alley.

"I would go upstairs until someone gets you for lunch. This won't be pretty," Sirius said as he shut the door behind the large group.

"But she won't yell at you if we are in the kitchen with you," Harry pointed out.

Remus shook his head, "I think Molly will do it anyway and this way you guys don't get her anger turned on to yourselves," he told the teenagers gently.

Natalie nodded and grabbed the Weasley twins than started pulling them upstairs to explore the books Tom bought her.

Sirius turned back to face his mates after he made sure all the teenagers were out of earshot.

"Who wants to go in first?" Remus asked as they watched the door.

Sirius pushed Tom in front of them with James behind him. Tom glared at Sirius while James pushed him through the door first with Remus bringing up the rear.

Tom stopped suddenly and almost got knocked over as James, Sirius and Remus ran directly into his back. He gave them a halfhearted glare than looked back to the scene in front of him. Molly Weasley was already standing and approaching the group, she looked ready to start yelling.


	8. Chapter 8

"I would appreciate it if you did not raise your voice at me," Tom told her coldly before she could say anything.

She shrank back at the glare the four men gave her.

"We do not need a lecture from either of you," Tom stated as he glared at Molly and Dumbledore, "our children were perfectly safe. You also can no longer control what Fred and George do, they are now adults. Besides, we would not let harm come to any of them."

Sirius shrank back as Molly started glaring at him. Sirius knew that Molly wouldn't believe anything that any of them said, well, she might listen to Remus but even then she is being prejudice. It was a pretty well known fact among the Order that Molly disliked any form of magical creatures whether it be from inheritance or in Remus's case, turned.

Sirius shook his head, "don't waste your breath, she won't believe anything we have to say. She doesn't like magical creatures so why would she listen to us?" he said as he sat at the table.

"She should listen because you can throw the Order out at any given time," Tom replied as he wrapped his arms around James.

The reminder made Sirius sit up and smirk, he had forgotten about that little bit of information.

"He has threaten to do it before," Remus reminded the occupants.

The reminder caused Molly to blush as she remembered what she had said to Natalie a few nights ago. Tom and James glared at Molly, they both were still angry about what she said.

"We need to have an emergency Order meeting," Dumbledore told the four men. He had no interest in fighting any of them at the moment and he also believed that he would lose with how angry they seemed.

The four men looked at each other than sat down.

"What could have possibly changed in the last 24 hours for an emergency meeting to happen?" Sirius whined as his head hit the table.

*****************************

George took Natalie's bags while she carried her two new animals while Fred took Harry's.

"Thank you but you guys really didn't have to carry our stuff," Harry told the two as they entered the room Natalie and Harry were sharing.

"No thanks needed. We always do this for Nat if Draco isn't with her," Fred reassured Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes as the twins set their bags on the respected beds.

"Do either of you know who the new DADA professor is?" George asked as he and Fred put up silencing spells and sat down on the floor.

Harry sighed, "sadly we don't. I don't think Dumbledore even knows who the new teacher is," he replied.

"We better be prepared to almost die again this year," Natalie mumbled.

"Nah," George replied as he played with Fred's hand.

"The Dark Lord and some of his followers will be teaching this year, so I highly doubt anyone will allow harm to come to either of you," Fred said as he watched George.

"Well, I know that if the position isn't filled by August then the lovely ministry gets to fill the post. Which is extremely bad news especially with everything happening this summer," Natalie commented.


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing any of my series. This is something I have been thinking about for a while now. I have honestly lost my motivation and my English teacher has completely broken my confidence when it comes to writing. 

If anyone wants to continue any of the series or add to any stories on here, just let me know. I'll be happy to send all of my notes on any series to you.

I cannot thank you enough for all of the support and help that everyone has proved me over the years.

Again, I'm sorry.

Sincerely,  
Peyton


	10. Author's Note #2

Hey everyone! 

I want to start by saying thank you. Thank you to everyone one of you that have left a comment, encouraging me to not think about what my professor said and everything. I took some time to think about everything and college has helped a lot with rebuilding my confidence in writing. I have decided to continue this story and all of my other stories. I am rewriting and editing the stories.

I am looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested just let me know.


End file.
